Breathless
by pinkiepoo04
Summary: Bella and Edward are both singers. They are supposed to get married in two months. Something happens that cause Edward to leave. Will he come back or Bella going to be a single mother?


BPOV

_Where is he? Why won't he answer anybody? _He won't even answer his own best friend, Jasper. We all have tried calling him, but it goes straight to voice mail. We are supposed to be practicing our song, which we wrote together, for the benefit concert tomorrow. It's been seven days since I last talked or seen him. The last words he said to me was, "I'm done!" and he left. I thought back to what happened that lead to this.

_Flashback_

_I walked in our hotel room and it was completely dark. I figured Edward was still out. He's been going through a rough time since his dad died two weeks ago. Everybody has tried talking to him, but he won't talk to anybody. Normally, he would talk to me, but he's pushing me away. I'm too stubborn to let that happen. I turned on the lights and there on the couch, passed out, was Edward. I walked over to him and shook him softly, but he didn't budge. So I shook him harder and he came up swinging. I got out of the way before his fist made contact with my face. He sat there and glared at me. _

_"What do you want?" He sneered. This wasn't my Edward. This wasn't my fiancé. This was a drunk that was going through a rough time. This had been going on for two weeks and I had enough. _

_"What I want is my fiancé back. I would like my future husband to talk to me instead of pushing me away." There was five empty liquor bottles laying around the couch, I picked one up. _

_"Is this what you want your fans to think of you, a drunk because I don't. Talk to me Edward." I was pleading, but he just glared even more. _

_"You want your fiancé back, well I want my father back. I want my life back that I had before he died, but I can't. I don't care what people think anymore." I knelt down between his legs and grabbed his hands. _

_"Edward, I love you and I realize you're going through a rough time, but baby this is not how you handle it. Keeping it bottled inside won't help you any. We are supposed to be sharing a life together in two months. How are we supposed to do that when you can't even let me in. Don't shut me out, Edward, please." I was crying by now. I hated seeing how hurt he was. He got angry and stood up. _

_"What? You want to leave now too? Two months before our wedding and you want to leave me?" he yelled. I was crying harder now. He has never yelled at me. _

_"I didn't say that. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want you to let me in." He just snorted. _

_"What if I don't want to let you in? What if I just want to deal with this on my own?" He glared at me. That just made me mad, I was sick and tired of trying to be nice and sympathize. _

_"Because you're not on your own. You don't just have you to worry about; you have me and our daughter. What about her? Do you want her to live without her father because at the rate you're going, Edward, she will." I knew that was a low blow, but it had to be done. I just saw him get angrier. _

_"That was low, Bella, even for you. I can't believe you pulled that card, after my dad just died." I just sighed. _

_"I know that was a low blow, but you don't see yourself right now. You are acting like a mad man, I mean I woke you up and you came up swinging. Good thing I moved fast enough or you would have hit me. I hate seeing you like this. I hate you acting like this. I don't want to bring our daughter in the world if you're going to act like this." I just put my head in my hands. _

_"Well maybe I should leave so you don't have to subject our daughter to such a horrible person." I was getting aggravated. He was twisting my words. _

_"I didn't say that, Edward..." He cut me off. _

_"Just save it because I'm done." With that he left. _

_End of Flashback_

I was sitting there with the phone in my hand. I dialed his number, right when Alice and Jasper walked in. It rang three times and went straight to voice mail. I just hung up. I didn't even bother with voice messages anymore. I looked at Alice and Jasper, they both had sad smiles.

"They need you in there to practice in five minutes. Have you figured out what you were going to do about the song?" She asked. I knew what song she was talking about and I didn't have an answer really except the obvious.

"I guess I will sing it by myself." I stood up with help from Jasper. I mean I am 6 months pregnant. The three of us walked out on stage and they directed me where to stand and the normal things. I went through all the songs and even our song. I just ended up singing it by myself. They tried to get someone else, but it was our song we wrote it together and I didn't want anybody else. I wanted my fiancé to sing it. If I thought about it, I don't know what we are anymore. After everything was done, I walked back to the hotel room and just cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I woke up with my daughter kicking me on my bladder. After doing my morning routine, I met Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett down in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Alice is Edward's sister and my best friend. Jasper is Edwards's best friend and Alice's fiancé. Emmett is my older brother and Rose is his wife and my other best friend. We sat and went through the schedule. After that, I just wanted to relax so Alice and Rose went shopping without me, but for me. I sat around the room till I had to head to the stadium. I walked in and the girls dragged me to my dressing room. They both had sad smiles on their faces. Actually everybody did.

"Will you stop?" I said, aggravated.

"What?" Rose asked, confused, like she didn't already know.

"Stop giving me sad glances or watching to see if I'm going to break. I'm fine and I will be fine however the future turns out. So please stop acting like I'm fragile because I'm not." They both nodded and finished getting me ready. The stage manager came in to announce that I go on in a minute. I walked out and got in my position by the stage. I walked out on stage when the music started and sang. I did all my songs with a smile on my face. I loved seeing smiles on my fan's face. It made me happy to do what I do. It was break time before I sang the last song. I was nervous, this was the first time this song was being sang. I was wearing a blue ball gown maternity dress that went to the floor. I stood in the middle with my mic. The song started and I began to sing.

**Bella**

**If I should die before I wake**

**Its cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

I was getting ready to sing the next part when I heard Edward's voice. I looked to my right and he was walking out to me wearing a dress pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. His bronze hair was disheveled and his emerald green eyes shined. I had tears filling up in my eyes.

**Edward**

**I'm here alone didn't wanna leave**

**My heart won't move it's incomplete**

**Wish there was a way that I could make you understand**

**The tears fell as I started singing my part. He wiped them away and kissed my cheek. I turned to the audience and I seen that everybody was just in awe. **

**Bella**

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

**Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**

We both turned towards each other and just stared in each other's eyes the whole time we sang.

**Both**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you aint there**

**There's no air no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gone breathe without me**

**If you aint here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air no air**

**No air air x4**

He turned towards the crowd. I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. That just broke my heart.

**Edward**

**I walked I ran I jumped I flew**

**Right off the ground to float to you (he pointed to me)**

**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

**Bella**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath but I survived**

**I don't know how but I don't even care**

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

**Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**

We turned towards each other and he put his hand on my stomach.

**Both**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you aint there**

**There's no air no air**

We broke eye contact and looked back out in the crowd while holding each other's hand. I smiled and I seen him smile too.

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gone breathe without me**

**If you aint here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air no air**

**No air air x4**

After the song was over with Edward made a small speech.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here before. I've been going through a lot and I needed time. I'm sorry for any upset fans and I promise I will make it up to you. You all were great and be safe." Everybody started clapping and hollering. We walked off stage together and we heard them chanting our name. We got changed real quickly into something comfortable and went back out.

"Alright, you all asked for one more song and you got it. The last song is our latest hit. Picture." Everybody started screaming as the music started up. We sang and said our goodnights. We walked on our tour bus while everybody else was on theirs. I went to the room to change and went back to the living area. I sat down next to Edward. He had his head in his hands.

"Bella, I am so very sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for pushing you away when I should've let you in and I'm sorry I turned my back on you. I was selfish and stupid. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to get married." I didn't even wait to speak.

"Are you done?" He looked up at me like I lost my mind.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, are you done?" He just stared at me like I had ten heads.

"Edward, I love you and nothing is going to stop me from marrying you. I don't care how stupid or pig head or selfish you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I understand that you were going through a rough time..." He interrupted me.

"I know but..." I put my finger to his lips.

"I said I understand that you were going through a rough time. I should have let you come to me on your own time. For that I am sorry, but I am too stubborn to let you push me away because frankly you're stuck with me whether you want to or not. Just next time let me in, don't push me away." He kissed me. We pulled away from and put our foreheads together.

"Isabella Swan, I don't deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. And I do promise you that I won't ever keep you out." I kissed him which lead to a make out session which leads to the bedroom.

After that night everything was great. We got married two months later and two days later our daughter, Ava Grace Cullen was born. After I was released to go, we started our tour with our new album. Our daughter goes with us and she loves it. I have the best life ever, the perfect husband, a beautiful daughter and an awesome career. It doesn't get much better than this.


End file.
